


Sexcapades - Coulson & Mack

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Series: Sexcapades [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Coulson and Mack stop by to see Fitzsimmons...at the wrong time!





	

“You think they'll be here? Not at Doctor Radcliffe’s?"

"Mack, it’s their first day off together since they moved in! Of course they'll be here!"

Agents Coulson and Mack arrived at the apartment door of fellow agents, and trusted friends, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The apartment building was quiet and clean; perfect for the two science nerds. Daisy really had chosen well. Coulson knocked three times on the door before waiting patiently for the expected greeting. It never came.

"Looks like they aren’t home!" Mack stated, "Probably should have called first!"

Without a second thought, Coulson’s robotic hand moved instinctively to the door handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Sharing a quizzical look with Mack, he pushed forward and entered the home. It was only after entering that he noticed they hadn’t fixed the busted lock since moving in; something he was going to make sure they repaired immediately regardless of how exceptional they were now as agents. 

The living room was large, spacious, and decorated with the essentials; couch, coffee table, television with the centrepiece of the room being the fireplace. Pictures of the couple and the team filled the shelf above which gave Coulson an extreme sense of pride for how far they had all come since their first mission together. 

It didn’t take them long to locate one of the pair. Standing with her back to them, both elbows resting on the large bench top behind her as she leant against it, was Jemma Simmons. Her casual stance puzzled them. She must be waiting on Fitz.

"Jem..." Coulson started but was cut off by a distinctly satisfied moan of "oh Fitz" as her head lolled back. Coulson and Mack froze.

Having heard her guests, Jemma’s head whipped around so fast that she could have given herself whiplash. A look of horror took over her features as she unceremoniously pushed away from the bench top which was followed by a loud bang and a curse in the familiar Scottish accent of clever engineer Leo Fitz.

"Coulson!" Jemma shrieked, turning fully to address them, her hands nervously smoothing her blouse; Coulson was thankful for the benchtop that covered what he assumed was her naked other half. Her exclamation was followed by the sudden appearance of Fitz who shot up from his hidden position behind the bench; a hand cradling his head and his upper torso unmistakably bare.

All four stared at each other in shock before Coulson finally spoke, "sorry, was in the neighbourhood!"

"Definitely should have called!" Mack whispered to him.

"Yep!" Coulson whispered back, still stunned. "Uh...We'll leave you guys to it!" He concluded before hurrying Mack out the door but not before hearing the sound of a highly embarrassed Jemma groan "Urgh Fitz!"

Once outside they all but ran down the stairs.

"Never gonna un-see that!" 

Coulson shuddered.


End file.
